


Can I Hold Your Hand?

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [17]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 17 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt. Sansa and Khal Drogo with the prompt: Can I hold your hand?An AU where Khal Drogo's marriage is arranged to Sansa Stark.





	

"He hates me- he did not say a single word to me when we met." Sansa told her younger sister as Arya attempted to fix Sansa's hair.

"He did not hate you Sansa." Arya assured her sister having to resist the urge to roll her eyes. With Sansa everything was so dramatic just because he had not spoken when they met he had to hate her. Even Jorah had told the Stark girls that it meant he approved of the marriage but Sansa just had to make it about the dramatics. "Jorah told you that meant he approved of the wedding. I think if he had not approved he would have chopped your head off."

Sansa looked back at Arya with disgust, "Must you be so crude? What if someone hears your nasty words and assumes that I speak like you do?"

This time Arya did roll her eyes, "It's not as if your new husband even knows what you're saying. He does not speak the common tongue."

The two were bickering when Jorah came to get them. The man took in a breath before he cleared his throat to get their attention. Still the two continued to bicker with each other. They did not have their other siblings or their parents there to be a buffer so the two would go at it as long as they could. Jorah gave them a few more moments of it before he moved closer. He placed a hand on Sansa's shoulder and one on Arya's shoulder, watching at the two finally stopped bickering.

"Arya you are not ready yet?" The man asked as he looked at the girl, still in pants with her messy hair.

"Arya doesn't wear dresses anymore." Sansa told him, rolling her eyes at the thought of it. Now that the girls were under the watch of Jorah Mormont rather than Catelyn the younger Stark thought she could do as she pleased. Still her older sister moved and pulled back her hair so that it was at least somewhat presentable.

"Now we are ready." Sansa told the man before he lead the two of them out of their tent to where the wedding would happen. 

Arya sat to the side with Jorah while Sansa was with her husband. The two did not have to say words as they did in other weddings instead it was just a day long feast. Jorah told them that the Dothraki were not the religious sorts. Instead Sansa sat at the mans side and watched as the feat was brought before all of them. While it was brought she glanced over to her husband. The man was large in height and the muscle all over his body. He was not the sort of boy she had imagined she would one day marry but he was still handsome in a way that she could not describe.

He must have felt her eyes on him because he turned to look at her. He looked her over, seeing his bride for what was only the second time. She looked different from the Dothraki women that he had seen all of his life. Her skin was white as the cloud and her hair as red of the fires that burned around them. It was her eyes that drew him in the most though as they were a beautiful grey. 

Sansa wanted to speak to her husband though she knew any words she told him would not be understood. Still she felt as though she had to try to speak to him. The marriage would be painful to be in if they did not speak until she knew his language. She was sure he would not learn hers and his was difficult to learn so it would take some time. She would not wait until that moment though so she spoke to him.

"Can I hold your hand?" Sansa asked her husband as he looked up into his eyes. Jorah saw her speaking to him and started to stand. Sansa looked to Jorah as he stood, shaking her head to tell him to sit. The man gave a nod before he sat back down in his seat. Once he was seated she looked back to her husband, repeating her words again. "Can I hold your hand?"

The man looked confused which was to be expected as he did not know her language. He spoke something in his own but she did not understand that.

"Can I-" Sansa started, pointing to herself. She felt like a fool as she acted this out but she hoped it would help him understand. "Hold." She then clasped her two hands together to show him the motion. "Your-" She told him, pointing to the Khal. "Hand." Once she said that she moved her finger from pointing to his face to his hand. "Can I hold your hand?" She repeated sentence in whole this time hoping he would understand.

The man had watched her carefully and though he did not understand what she said fully it made sense overall. He nodded simply, waiting to see what his new wife would do. The woman smiled and took her new husbands hand in her own. Sansa grinned, seeing it as a small victory on her part. Sure he would not be speaking her tongue but it was something so she would celebrate it.

As the Khal saw his wife smile he too smiled, enjoying the happiness he saw on her face. The man hoped that he could see her face that bright and shining always knowing it would please everyone. His smile moved back to a more serious look on his face as he turned to look at the men and women who stood before them to preform for their new Khalessi.


End file.
